1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise reducing apparatus and a noise removing (reducing) method capable of reducing a noise contained in a voice signal, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as a video camera, a digital camera, a cellular phone, or an IC recorder has a microphone therein. In such an electronic apparatus, a noise, such as a head seek sound or a retract sound of an inner disk driver or the like, a lens drive sound of a lens mechanism, or a click sound or a touch sound of a user operation, may irregularly occur intermittently over time. In such an electronic apparatus, a problem may arise in that a microphone picks up the noise.
In order to solve this problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-52772, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-71374, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-77707 suggest configurations configured to detect noise occurrence time from a voice signal or the sensor output of a vibration sensor and removing (reducing) a noise of the voice signal during a period corresponding to the detected noise occurrence time.